


The Song of Me

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Loving Marriage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poor Charles, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sad Ending, Singing, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles heard him sing it over and over again that he knows the lyrics of the song of by heart and it's out to the test when a tragic event leaves Charles alone forever.





	The Song of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I uploaded this before but it somehow disappeared but here it is again.

He sat by the foot of the bed singing that sweet lullaby that was so good, so beautiful that it brought tears to Charles' eyes. He stared at his beloved husband, the way he combs through their children's hair as he begins to sing. He sang like an angel.

_"hush sweet angel, you are fine_   
_sleep well my child, sleep well my child_   
_you're safe and sound_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_you were lost but are now found_   
_all your worries and fears are gone_   
_we're here, we're here_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_sleep well, my child"_

The song was embedded into his mind always humming it whenever he does something.  
"where did you learn that song?" asked Charles, his hands cleaning the dishes as Erik's arms wrapped around his waist his head on his shoulder.  
"it was passed on from my parents, from their parents and their parents and maybe Wanda and Peter would pass it to their children too" Erik replied kissing the nape of Charles' neck.  
"I love you, you know that. Erik?"  
"yes"  
"I.. I want more children"  
The was a long awkward pause before the swaying stopped and Charles felt his body turn to his face was shown fully to Erik.  
"you can have whatever you want, that's a promise," he said as he kissed him on his forehead pulling him into a hug.

They went soundly to bed knowing that tomorrow will be would be better, they just know it. Charles woke up early, get ready and well dressed for work and as he finished he slightly went to Erik's room and kissed him goodbye before leaving.  
"I love you" he whispered. Charles had called his sister Raven to pick up the kids and off they went leaving Erik alone, safe and sound. The day had been long and the way home was easy and simple and as Charles reached the driveway something was off, the door was slightly open and right than a flood of fear raced through him. He breathed out slowly taking slow steps inside and what he found was absolute horror, the furniture had been stripped bare their contents laid onto the floor, broken glass from photo frames laid scattered on the carpet. His breath became faster. Charles looked around his eyes scanning the wreckage as he moved in further and like the previous ones from one room to another it was the same, the mess, the precious items found broken on the ground but despite all this the one thing that made him drop to his knees was Erik.  
"Erik?... ERIK!?" Charles screamed, he ran and ran but there was no sign until he stopped outside the living room. There he was, still and unmoving. That's all he did.

Charles' knees buckled his hand over his mouth in the moment of shock and disbelief. He faces drained from blood as he pushed himself forward to his dying husband. He came closer and closer until he was by his side to look at the detail of what has become of him. He could make out the wounds across his face, the blood that dripped from his temple. His lips and nose broken and bloody and his body the same as everything else as it blended to the point to which he was unrecognisable.  
"E..E.Erik" Charles trembled under his breath not noticing the tears begin to roll down his face. Erik moaned slightly but that's all he did and with a moment of what he had he slowly and gently lifted Erik so his head was resting snuggly on his lap.  
"Erik... please...please don't leave me" Charles cried out shaking Erik's shoulders a little. Erik moaned in response.  
"c. Charles?"  
"yes, yes it me"  
Erik smiled at this voice knowing it will be his last.  
"Charles... sweetheart..." he paused to take a breath in. "can..can you.. sing for me, sing for me one last time"  
Charles thought for a moment.. he thought and thought then.  
"Okay," he replied with tears as he began to sing stroking Erik's pale face with this fingers.

_"hush sweet angel, you are fine_   
_sleep well my child, sleep well my child_   
_you're safe and sound_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_you were lost but are now found_   
_all your worries and fears are gone_   
_we're here, we're here_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_sleep well, my child"_

By the last verse Erik smiled, he smiled and then he faded away. Charles held him tighter and tighter until he was holding him too tight.  
"I love you" Charles cried before placing a wet kiss on his lips. There was no response. Charles felt the pit of his stomach fall after being notified the truth. A robbery went wrong. A life, an innocent life taken for what? money, gold? Charles will never know. He will never understand but most of all he doesn't know how to break the news to his children.

It has been a week since Erik died in his arms and his heart didn't have the courage to tell his own children about it.  
"it's time to go to bed," Charles said snapping his book shut.  
"okay" answered Peter silently and he and Wanda head for bed. They washed and gotten dressed as Charles tucked them into bed.  
"all nice and warm and ready for bed" he kissed them on the forehead and just as was about to leave Wanda said something that brought back the tears.  
"will you sing us a song.. papa hasn't been around"  
Charles bit his lip but smiled at them, he sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed and began to sing.

_"hush sweet angel, you are fine_   
_sleep well my child, sleep well my child_   
_you're safe and sound_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_you were lost but are now found_   
_all your worries and fears are gone_   
_we're here, we're here_   
_hush sweet angel, sleep well, my child_   
_sleep well, my child"_

As he finished the last verse Charles' eyes began to sting with tears. He cried and had shown weakness to those he wanted to be so brave. Wanda and Peter stared blankly at not understanding the reasons why not understanding the loss and pain that was the death of their father. No one will understand the song of him, not evening Raven who stood by the door listening, wanting to understand but can't, no one will.


End file.
